greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Indoor Fireworks
is the second episode of the third season and the 29th overall episode of Station 19. Short Summary The new Seattle fire chief is introduced to Station 19 and leaves the crew skeptical after his visit. Later, the firefighters are called to a department store fire caused by exploding fireworks, which triggers painful memories from Ben's past and inspires him to pursue a new endeavor. Maya advocates for herself and her career, while Jack becomes more intertwined with an acquaintance and Andy and Ryan have a heart-to-heart. Full Summary The crew arrives back at the station after a call. Maya orders Jack to fill out the fire report. Dean addresses Rigo Vasquez as "Herrera" since he took Andy's spot on the A-shift as he tosses him a broom. He comments that B-shift calls A-shift The View because of their ethnic diversity. Jack wishes he could punch Rigo. Ben summons them. They gather to watch a news report of Michael Dixon's press conference on being appointed new Fire Chief. As a former cop, he wants to improve the department. Dean comments he looks like a sex offender. Robert and Dixon then walk into the room. Dean thought the conference was live. Maya eagerly introduces herself and mentions her Gold Medal. Jack introduces himself next. Dixon heard about Ben's work at the bar. Sullivan is giving him a tour and he wanted to meet the department's best company. The others introduce themselves. Dixon was expecting to see Pruitt's kid. Sullivan explains she's on sick leave. Maya joins Jack in the work-out room. She thinks she knows why Andy's out. Jack ignores her. She didn't expect him to act like this. He says they dated for months but she maintains it was just sex. He dares her to look him in the eye and tell him she didn't break things off with him for the impending promotion to Captain. She does that. Gold medal liar, he says. Sullivan and Dixon finish the tour. Dixon checks if Sullivan comes from a fire service family. He does not. Dixon appreciates that because he thinks humble heroes working for their community by rescuing kittens do not belong in a fast-growing city like Seattle. The tax payers want to know what their money is being used for. Ripley was old school, allergic to publicity. City council were eager to bring in fresh blood with a different perspective after his death. Dixon quietly asks him if there is any reason why he shouldn't promote Sullivan to Battalion Chief. Sullivan can't think of any. Dixon hopes Sullivan will prove him right. A call comes in. On the aid car, Vasquez tells Ben he can ignore the signs and lights when they are driving with the sirens on. Ben says they can't save lives if they don't make it to the scene. Flashback. Teenage Ben, Michael, and Danny sneak into the latter's garage. Danny's father is sleeping after a graveyard shift. Ben gives him a boost so he can fetch the keys, which causes him to notice Danny's brand new Jordans. They get in the car and drive off. Andy is woken up by Seattle PD knocking on the door. It's actually Ryan. She asks why he's here. He was expecting a warmer welcome. He's just back. As she lets him in, they hear a woman screaming down the hall. They go over and start knocking on Ruby's door. Her son Milo opens the door. They enter the apartment and find a bloodied Ruby standing in the kitchen while holding her a baby. Her wrist is bleeding. She says she broke a wine glass. The engine and aid car arrive at a five and dime. They start their usual routine until they hear loud bangs resembling gunshots. It's actually fireworks going off inside the store. Maya eagerly runs off to get to work. Ryan takes the baby off of Ruby's hands while Andy starts to put pressure on the bleeding. Ruby begs them not to call an ambulance because she can't afford it. Andy says they need medical equipment soon or she'll be dead. Andy has her lie down. Ruby panics and says she can't go homeless because of a broken wine glass. She's already two months behind on rent. Andy asks Milo to get towels from the bathroom. 911 keeps putting Ryan on hold. Andy tells him to call her father, who'll do him a favor. She can't ask for a favor herself since they aren't speaking. She explains to Ruby her father will keep it off the books. Andy takes off her shirt to tie it around the wrist while Ryan gets a hold of Pruitt. The crew enters the store. The HVAC system pulled out most of the smoke but there are no sprinklers. They all love this store. While evacuating, Travis finds that people are grabbing things on the way out. He uses the intercom to ask everyone to get out and leave their stolen goods behind. Jack and Maya are about to hose down the fire. Maya starts counting down but Jack ignores her and starts early. Outside, Rigo and Ben are with the yellow triage zone. There's only one person who says she inhaled smoke. Rigo starts taking care of her. A couple starts bickering because her husband stepped on her during the evacuation. A cop brings over a kid whom he found looting. He wanted to arrest him but the kid claims he got burned. Ben examines the boy who refuses to say his name or take off his hoodie. Ben knows he just stole the hoodie. He threatens to cut open the hoodie unless he says his name. It's Tyler. He has a burn on his arm. Ben asks how close he was to the fireworks. Tyler says he doesn't know. He got scared and just ran. Flashback. Danny warns Ben to be careful with his car. The three boys then get in and go for another ride. Maya asks a colleague for salvage covers and the water vac. Jack wants to check the debris for unexploded fireworks first. Maya says that'll cost them an extra 45 minutes. Maya is the commanding lieutenant on the call so they'll follow her lead. Travis finds a boy in a suit hiding in a fitting room. He thinks there's a shooter. Travis tells him that it's fireworks, not a shooter. Jesse says he's always known he'd end up in a shooter situation eventually with all the news reports and drills at school. He doesn't even go to the movies anymore. He had to come here to get a suit for his sister's wedding. Travis tells him he's not dying today. Jesse can't move his legs. Travis teaches him box breathing to calm him down. Jesse peed in the suit. Maya delivers another rescuee to the yellow zone. She tells Rigo to get a nebulizer treatment started. He knows how to treat bronchospasms. She says you wouldn't say that based on his head-to-toes. Jack also brings over a woman for an airway check. Rigo tells Jack that Maya's got a stick up her ass. Jack tells him to watch his mouth. Pruitt and Todd arrive at Ruby's apartment. They get her on a gurney. Pruitt makes sure she didn't do this on purpose. Andy asks Pruitt to keep the ride off the books. Pruitt asks his daughter why she's not at work. She says Sullivan gave her a week off. Ryan is playing cops and robbers with Milo. Milo likes shooting the bad guy. Ryan assures Pruitt he's staying out of trouble. Since the kids' father is not allowed within a 100 yards of them, Andy and Ryan volunteer to stay and watch them. Ryan and Pruitt agree to have a beer later this week. As Milo retreats back to his room, Andy starts cleaning up the blood while ignoring Ryan's question about her and her father. Dean and Vic have set up fans for a flow path to move the smoke out. As they walk off, small timbers get dangerously close to unexploded fireworks on the lowest shelf. Ben asks Tyler what happened now that there's no police around. Ben says he did some crazy stuff, too, back when he was younger. Tyler and his friend Chris stole the fireworks from his brother. Tyler dared Chris to set off the fireworks. Tyler hasn't seen Chris come out. Ben checks if any of his colleagues evacuated a teenager with burns. They haven't. Rigo hasn't seen one either. Tyler says Chris might be hiding. Ben gets out of the aid car and runs off to the store. Sullivan warns him not to go in since he's not properly protected. Flashback. Danny starts speeding towards a tree while Ben stands up in the backseat. He slams on the brakes, stopping the car pretty close to the tree. This might be his new record. Michael asks Danny to let him drive so Danny can try the standing thing. Danny is hesitant so Ben dares him. Danny gives in. Ben runs into the store. He comes across Travis, who's escorting Jesse out. Travis says Maya and Jack gave the all-clear. Suddenly, more fireworks go off, making Jesse crawl up against the wall. Travis starts calming him down while Ben informs the rest of the crew what's going on. He heads to the source to find Chris, ignoring Jack's telling him to wait. The crew brings the hose back in. Maya instructs Vic and Dean to kill the fans. They then make their way to the fire and start hosing it down. Travis gives Jesse his mask. He then picks him up and starts carrying him out while telling him that the news is designed to make him scared so that he does more drugs and smokes more, which financially benefits the people that program the news. There are bad people out there with a crazy amount of guns but there are a lot of good people, too, who rise above the fearmongering. He shouldn't waste his energy worrying about getting shot but instead use it to fight for the world he wants to be a part of. Once they are outside, Jesse tells Travis he should run for office. Travis likes his job. Todd and Pruitt have dropped off Ruby at the emergency room. Pruitt lets Ryan now she will be fine. Back on the rig, Todd reads about the fireworks incident. He guesses it's a YouTube challenge. While they weren't called in, Pruitt thinks they should go and see if backup is needed. Ryan pretends to die. Milo asks about Ryan's badge. Ryan gives it to him. Milo runs off with it. Ryan then receives Pruitt's text. Andy can't get the rug clean. Ryan remembers he and Andy used to steal Pruitt's badge and play cops and robbers. Pruitt was their hero. He still is Ryan's. Andy knows what he's doing. She says his father called him a slut. Ryan is pro-slut. He guesses it's about Sullivan. She wonders how he knows. He knows her and he sees things. He can imagine why it would piss Pruitt off. Pruitt accused her of crapping where she eats. She has never felt this thing that she feels for Sullivan before. She can only not feel it by hating him, but she can't hate him while working with him. That is what makes her dad right and it's enraging. She admits she crapped where she eats. Pruitt and Todd arrive at the scene. Sullivan tells him they don't need help. Pruitt asks him why Andy isn't working with her unit. Sullivan says she took sick leave. Pruitt says she isn't sick. Sullivan says she gets to spend her personal days as she sees fit. Pruitt threatens to inform Dixon of Sullivan's behavior with Andy, which could compromise his promotion to Battalion Chief. Sullivan states that nothing happened. Pruitt has a different definition of "nothing." Whatever is going on between them ends now. Maya informs Sullivan that Warren is still in there. Pruitt advises him to get a handle on Warren before he gets himself killed, which would ruin his chances with Dixon, too. Flashback. As they're speeding toward the tree, Danny says this feeling is totally worth getting grounded. A deer crossing the road causes the car to swerve and crash into the tree. Ben has broken his arm. Ben refuses to exit the store until he's found Chris. He knows how this kid thinks. He finds Chris in a box in the camping section. Ben says he used to be this kid. Ben carries Chris out of the store. Sullivan is not pleased with his defying orders. Pruitt and Todd assist the firefighters with primary care for the victims. Chris and Tyler are driven to the hospital. Once things are wrapped up, Vic suggests getting a beer. Dean, Jack, and Travis gladly agree to come while Maya wants to get a workout in. Jack thinks she's going to study for her Captain's test. Maya tells him not to presume to know her. Jack says ambition is only a bad thing when it's the only thing. Vic says this right here is why firefighters from the same station shouldn't date each other. Jack, Dean, Vic, and Travis are out drinking. There's a news report on Dixon using today's incident to demonstrate how the Fire Department is going to be there for Seattle's taxpayers. Vic thought she was done being pissed at Ripley for dying but this changes that. An attractive walks in and comments that Dixon looks like a sex offender. She and Jack lock eyes and he buys her a drink. Maya finds Sullivan in the workout room. She comments Dixon seems like a breath of fresh air. Sullivan asks her what she wants. She knows he's in the running for Battalion Chief. She wants to make Captain when he gets it. Jack and Andy let their personal lives get in the way of their careers. She does not. She has spent a lifetime dedicating every waking hour to her goals. She always achieves them. She is the next Captain of Station 19. Sullivan wonders why the rush since she was just promoted to Lieutenant. She says if gold is within her reach, she might as well grab it. Sullivan points out she missed those unexploded fireworks and let Ben run in unprotected. She admits to the former but points out the latter is on him. It seems like even the best players drop the ball sometimes. Ben walks down the hallway at a hospital. What happened with Chris and the memories of the joyride crash cause him to feel like he's that teenager all over again, walking these halls. Flashback. Right after the crash, Ben apologizes to Danny for getting blood on his dad's car, only to realize that Danny is no longer in the backseat. They getout and find one of Danny's Jordans. They find his body nearby with an open skull fracture. Ben enters a room and says hi to Danny. Danny has been in a persistent vegetative state for years. Flashback. Teenage Ben is sitting by Danny's bedside in that exact same room. Danny's mother is there, too. She asks him how long he's going to sit there. She'll sit here for the rest of her life. She and her husband gave Danny everything. She knows Ben and Michael didn't mean for this to happen and that they didn't think. She just hopes he thinks now. She hopes he never does this to his own mother. Ben tells Danny it's been a while. Too long, actually. Last time he was here, he was still an anesthesiologist. He says that was dull. He put all the adrenalin-chasing that put Danny in here away and learned to like crosswords. He spent his days watching people sleep and waking them up. He thinks he did that because he couldn't wake Danny up. Flashback. Michael is driving to the hospital with Ben trying to wake up Danny in the backseat. Ben says everything he does in his life comes back to trying to save Danny. He's a firefighter now. He always hears Danny's mother's voice in his head when he's running into danger. Ben takes out the new Jordans he brought. He puts them on Danny's feet and then sits down. He always thought that if he ever had a kid of his own, he'd name him or her Danny. While Milo is watching cartoons, Andy tells Ryan it's time for him to talk about San Diego. He says Jenna cheated on him. She told him because she wanted to hurt him. The day before, she had asked him if he was still in love with his ex and he said yes. Andy realizes what he's saying. Vic wonders whom the others think is going to be the new Captain. She doesn't think it's going to be Andy. Sullivan benched her. She thinks Andy broke Sullivan's heart or the other way around. She has no proof, though. Both Travis and Dean love gossip more than they should. Rigo enters the bar and Vic tells him she didn't invite him. Rigo says he came here looking for his wife, whose friends told him she was here. Jack and the woman finish up having sex in the car. She then sees Rigo walking around the parking lot and says her husband's here. Jack is surprised. Eva says he knew that. They met at the Station 19 barbecue last year, where they flirted a little. Jack didn't remember but he then realizes she is married to Vasquez. Ben is meeting with Sullivan. Everyone keeps telling him to stay in his lane and that he's not a doctor anymore, but he is. He is highly trained in both fields. That should make him an asset, not a liability. Sullivan says his behavior is what makes him a liability. Ben admits to being defiant sometimes, but he is wired for adrenaline and he cares about his fellow man. He's smart and capable. He's tired of apologizing for being able to think six steps ahead. He's tired of apologizing for the career changes and years worth of training. They have all prepared him for this possibility. He wants to create a physician response team, a surgeon first on the scene. They do in the military, too. He argues that he is Sullivan's way to impress Dixon. Andy wants to say something to Ryan. Ryan says there is nothing to say. Milo then appears with a real gun, aiming it at Andy. He says it's her turn to be the bad guy. Ryan jumps in front of her as Milo fires the gun. He falls down to the kickback. Andy quickly goes over and takes out the bullets. Milo starts crying but he appears fine. Ryan, however, took the bullet. Andy quickly lies the gun on top of the kitchen cabinet and calls 911. She is put on hold. Andy begs Ryan not to die. She calls her father while applying pressure to the wound and begs him to come back. Cast S193x02AndyHerrera.png|Andy Herrera S193x02BenWarren.png|Ben Warren S193x02RobertSullivan.png|Robert Sullivan S193x02JackGibson.png|Jack Gibson S193x02VictoriaHughes.png|Victoria Hughes S193x02TravisMontgomery.png|Travis Montgomery S193x02DeanMiller.png|Dean Miller S193x02MayaBishop.png|Maya Bishop S193x02PruittHerrera.png|Pruitt Herrera S193x02RyanTanner.png|Ryan Tanner S193x02MichaelDixon.png|Michael Dixon S193x02RigoVasquez.png|Rigo Vasquez S193x02EvaVasquez.png|Eva Vasquez S193x02MrsMonroe.png|MrsMonroe S193x02YoungBenWarren.png|Young Ben Warren S193x02DannyMonroe.png|Danny Monroe S193x02Michael.png|Michael S193x02Ruby.png|Ruby S193x02ToddYoungblood.png|EMT Todd Youngblood S193x02Diane.png|Diane S193x02BigGuy.png|Big Guy S193x02Milo.png|Milo S193x02Jesse.png|Jesse S193x02Tyler.png|Tyler S193x02OfficerLattimore.png|Officer Lattimore Main Cast *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Lieutenant Andy Herrera *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Boris Kodjoe as Captain Robert Sullivan *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack Gibson *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes *Jay Hayden as Travis Montgomery *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller *Danielle Savre as Maya Bishop *Miguel Sandoval as Pruitt Herrera Guest Stars *Alberto Frezza as Ryan Tanner *Pat Healy as Fire Chief Michael Dixon *Rigo Sanchez as Rigo Vasquez *Kelly Thiebaud as Eva Vasquez *Tangie Ambrose as Mrs. Monroe Co-Starring *KJ Powell as Young Ben *David Anthony Hinton as Danny *Dee Rogers as Michael *Tara Robinson as Ruby *Dylan Rourke as EMT Todd *Earnestine Phillips as Diane *Sir Brodie as Big Guy *Lincoln Bonilla as Milo *Jacob Timothy Manown as Jesse *Milo B. Hayden as Tyler *Jeff Houkal as Police Officer *Kris Branch as Police Officer 1 *Julienne Irons as Police Officer 2 Rescues Rogers' Five and Dime Fire Station 19 responded to a structure fire in a commercial building, Rogers' Five and Dime. When they arrived, the evacuated the shop and saw fireworks going off inside the building. When they went inside, they found people taking things off the shelves instead of evacuating. They set up triage outside for burns and smoke inhalation, where Ben treated Diane, who had been stepped on, and Tyler, who had been burned. At the same time, they started putting out the fire while Travis searched the building for any stragglers. He found Jesse, who had cowered in a changing room and slowly got him to come out and exit the building. When Ben learned that the kid who lit the fireworks might still be inside, he disobeyed orders and went inside looking for him. He was able to find and retrieve the kid, who was then taken to the hospital. They were able to put the fire out with no casualties. Ruby Ruby, Maya and Andy's neighbor, cut herself trying to catch a glass and started bleeding heavily. Ryan called Pruitt to take her to the hospital so she could get treatment. He taler told them she was going to be okay. Ryan Ryan was shot in the abdomen when Milo found a loaded unlocked gun in his home and fired it in Ryan's direction. Andy immediately stepped in to hold pressure on his wound. Music Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 6.12 million viewers. *Alberto Frezza appears as a guest star in this episode after he was removed from the main cast for the third season. Gallery Episode Stills S193x02-1.jpg S193x02-2.jpg S193x02-3.jpg S193x02-4.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:S19 Episodes Category:S19 S3 Episodes